narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rilian
King Rilian (reign: Narnian-years 2356—unknown) was the son of legendary King Caspian X of Narnia and Queen Lilliandil, fated to become king himself, and born in Narnian-year 2325. Description Rilian was described as a very handsome young man, with fair hair, and who looked both bold and kind. During his years with the Lady of the Green Kirtle, though, he was described as appearing not quite right, and wore nothing but black clothes and armor, which apparently made him look a little bit like the Shakespeare character, Hamlet. Biography When Rilian was about twenty years old, his mother, Lilliandil was attacked and killed while taking a nap in the northern lands, by a giant green serpent. From then on he always returned to that place, hoping to avenge his mother's death. However, once up in these northern lands, Rilian became smitten by the appearance of a beautiful woman, dressed in green. He did not know who she was, but once he saw her, he forgot all about the serpent and avenging his mother's death. Whether this was due to the woman's beauty or some form of enchantment is unknown. Rilian's most trusted confidante was his father's old friend, Drinian, who had once been his father's captain on board the Dawn Treader. He told him about the unknown lady, and brought him to go see her. Although she had indeed been a great beauty, there had been something about her that Drinian had just instinctually known was evil, but for Rilian's sake he said nothing. Some time later, Rilian disappeared, as did many of the knights that his father Caspian sent looking for him. Six years later, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole were transported into the Narnian Realm, and, together with the Marsh-wiggle Puddleglum, set out to find and rescue the lost Prince. .]]When they found the entrance to Underland, a subterranean country, below the Ruined City of the Giants, Eustace and Jill, with their companion, were confronted by an arrogant knight who claimed his queen would make him king of a country, and they would be married. However, it was said the knight went mad each night, and then changed into a serpent, and so he was tied up to an enchanted silver chair to restrain him from being set loose. thumb|Rilian's imprisonment.Upon witnessing the beginning of the knight's transformation, the knight cried out, "I adjure you to set me free. By all fears and all loves, by the bright skies of Overland, by the Great Lion, by Aslan himself, I charge you!" This was the fourth sign set by Aslan for the three adventurers to watch out for, and they were told to obey it no matter what. The three cut him loose, and the knight was turned back to his normal self, who, as it turned out, was none other than the lost Prince Rilian all along. The released prince then grabbed his sword, and slashed the silver chair to pieces. In his normal state, Rilian and the others encountered the Witch-Queen of Underland, who at first tried to charm them, but then turned into the terrible Great Serpent, and attacked Rilian. Eustace and Puddleglum decapitated her, and liberated the Underland gnome-slaves who were also under her magical control, which made them do tireless work without revolting. After their liberation, they returned to their home country. The four heroes, including Rilian (apparently 31 years old at the time), made their way up to the surface, riding the horses Coalblack and Snowflake, which was surprisingly on the grounds of the country Narnia where Rilian's old father, Caspian X, died within the next few hours, leaving Rilian to become Narnia's next ruler. Although it is known Rilian had a successful reign, certain dates and facts (some from The Last Battle) give reasons that seem to state Rilian's reign lasted exactly "negative one" year, which of course is impossible. During his rule, he made Underland a territory of the Narnian Empire. The Black Knight While he was under the enchantment of the Lady of the Green Kirtle, Rilian's noble and lordly personality was subsumed by one more useful one to the witch. This personality, known only as the Black Knight, worshiped the witch, counting her as having saved his life. He was not clever, or very intelligent at all, as he followed the witch like an enamored puppy, and rode with her on his horse, Coalblack. It was with this personality that the witch would use Rilian to take ruler-ship of Narnia. The enchantment was not perfect, as the Black Knight's personality faded for a brief time every evening. Only the Silver Chair could restore the enchantment, and thus Rilian was tied to it during the time that the spell began to fade. Over time, eventually the enchantment would become permanent, and Rilian's true personality would be completely submersed under the Black Knights'. Trivia * In the BBC production of The Silver Chair, Prince Rilian was played by Richard Henders. de:Rilian ru:Рилиан es:Rilian fr:Rilian pl:Rilian Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:Characters of The Silver Chair